Kodomo No Jikan Vercion hecha en casa
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: KodomoNoJikanVersionNaruhina.Lean las desventuras de Naruto Uzumaqui un joven profesor que comensara a enseñar a un grupo de niños dandoce cuenta de que la docencia no era como la imaguinaba...Ademas de Tener una Historia romantica con Cierta NiñaOJIPERA.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno por abias rasones comensare diciendo que naruto no es mio Ni tampoco Kodomo no jikan, este es solo un fic inspirado en el manga... ademas dejare en claro que solamente los personajes principeles son de naruto el resto seran ficticios... ta ves algun que otro personaje conosido aparesca pero no todos... ya que el resto de los personajes de naruto No clasifican con sus personalidades para este fic... Dejo en claro que ante mi falta de tiempo para tipear Tendran que perdonarme los Horrores de ortografia... HA decidi escrivirlo porque desde hace rato que tenia planeado escrivirlo y lo benia publicitandoi en mis otros fics...

Espero que les guste este PrimerCapitulo-Piloto Atte... Samael el Desolado

* * *

_-Naruto Pov-_

_Bueno Aquí estoy... creo que aquí es... SIP esta debe ser la escuela primaria Taquimura... que ago aquí... soy profesor... si no es broma a mis 19 años e conseguido mis títulos universitarios que me acreditan como tal... _

_Me e esforzado mucho y lo e conseguido..._

_E conseguido mi sueño... siempre fue mi sueño convertirme en sensei... como me di cuenta de ello... bueno... siempre e estado solo... pues de echo soy huérfano... siempre me e tenido a mi mismo... siempre e vivido por mi y para mi... pero a pesar de todo lo que e pasado, las buenas y las no tan buenas experiencias... a fin de cuantas nunca e tenido a nadie mas que a mi mismo... _

_Nunca a tenido a nadie quien me brindara una palabra de apoyo, una palabra de consejo y un gesto de cariño... siempre creí que esa era la función de un sensei, brindar apoyo a sus pupilos y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten... pero un día me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran como debían ser..._

_La mayoría o debería de decir... todos los senséis que e tenido a ninguno de ellos les interesaban sus alumnos... solo les interesaba cobrar sus asalariados cheques... el dia en que me di cuenta de ellos me dije "Algún día seré sensei y ayudare a todos los niños que me necesiten dateballo!"..._

_Y por fin lo e conseguido... además que podría ser mejor que un sensei joven para estar en sintonía con sus alumnos..._

_Bueno e llegado... se ven los niños jugando en el patio de recreo..._

_-Fin Naruto Pov- _

_

* * *

_

_-Disculpe Señorita Soy naruto Uzumaqui... esta es la escuela primaria Taquimura-_

_-Así es lo estábamos esperando... ¿U-Uzumaqui-san?- se quedo pasmada mirando al rubio ojos azules que le hablaba._

_-jejje, ¿apuesto a que esperaba a alguien mayor no?- dijo bromeando naruto con una amplia sonrisa y su mano detrás de la nunca característico de el._

_-Etoo, si, no, es decir, me ha sorprendido, no esperaba a alguien tan joven- (-No esperaba a alguien tan ¡way! Es muy lindo-) –Debes ser todo un prodigio Uzumaqui-san es un placer conocerlo puede llamarme Shion aquí todos me dicen shion-sensei -_

_- Es un placer conocerla señorita shion y... no que va, tengo 19 años, e adelantado un par de cursos, y por favor llámeme naruto, tanto formalismo me hace sentir viejo-_

_-Bueno naruto-san acompáñeme a la sala de maestros-_

_-hai-_

_-Bueno naruto-san aquí están, el listado de alumnos, el programa para el resto del año, la carpeta de temas dados por el anterior profesor, y el listado de notas... creo que eso es todo...-_

_-Bueno yo quería preguntarle que le había sucedido al profesor anterior-_

_-A decir verdad no lo se muy bien, solo se que tubo una crisis de estrés y debido a eso no pudo continuar dando clases así que dimitió, bueno tu clase es el 6 to año, y el salón esta dos clases mas adelante mucha suerte... Naruto-sensei jiji- diciendo esto salio disparada a toda prisa como si de una chiquilla enamorada se tratase._

_

* * *

_

_-Bueno... estoy listo iré a presentarme- (-espero causar una buena impresión a mis alumnos... bueno ya estoy en la puerta y se escuchan las voces de algunas niñas-)_

_-¿Y como creen que será el nuevo profesor?-_

_-Espero que sea alguien Way-_

_-olvídalo todos los profesores son horrendos, son fofos, regordetes, o calvos o pecosos- _

_-Yo tengo la esperanza de que sea alguien way y que traiga una corbata distinta al color de su traje-_

_-Tú lees demasiados mangas de profesores que se enamoran de sus alumnas-_

_-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? soñar no cuesta nada- _

_-Jijijiji seria genial alguien guapo como en esos mangas ya sabes siempre los ponen atractivos ojos azules o verdes, bronceados y con una cabellera sexy- _

_(-No me gusta nada como va esto, yo soy rubio y con ojos azules tengo un corte informal de cabello y lo peor de todo tengo un traje negro y una corbata roja... de esto hablan las niñas ahora, no se que me preocupa mas si el echo de que los niños de ahora queman etapas muy rápido o que a su edad yo era oficialmente muy lento... ¡VA! De que me preocupo supongo que con lo del traje podré causar una buena impresión-)_

_Naruto Abrió de golpe la puerta del salón..._

_-Buenos días soy...-_

_-¡KYAAAAA PERVERTIDOOOO!- gritaron todas las niñas al unísono..._

_Ya que se estaban cambiando y solo se encontraban en bragas..._

_-G-GOmen No LO SABIA- pidió disculpas totalmente avergonzado naruto, rojo por la vergüenza cerró la puerta._

_-Disculpe naruto-sensei se me olvido avisarle que las niñas se encuentran cambiando ya que acaban de tener su clase de educación física-_

_-Y ahora me lo dice- dijo naruto con cascadas de lagrimas en sus ojos –E quedado como un pervertido-_

_Las voses en el salon se escuchaban mientras naruto estaba de espaldas a la clase escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra junto con el nuevo programa de contenidos a enseñar..._

_-¿De verdad las espió mientras se cambiaban?- decía un chico._

_-Si asi es entro de golpe y nos vio a todas en bragas, es todo un pervertido-decía otra chica._

_-A mi no me importa mucho, esta muy Way, es muy lindo y parece muy joven, mira es como en el manga 17 rubio, ojos azules, cabellera sexy-decía una chica fanatica del manga_

_-estas loca es un lolicon-decia una chica totalmente molesta_

_-Bueno por lo menos trae una corbata distinta al color de su traje y no es un vejete rechoncho-decía otra chica sin el menor interés._

_(-MALDICION- pensaba naruto- NI QUE UBIERA ALGO QUE BALIERA LA PENA VER; BUENO ES MOMENTO DE ACABAR CON ESTA CHARLA A MIS ESPALDAS-)_

_-COF, cof- fingió una tos para llamar la atención de la clase- Clase soy Naruto Uzumaqui, a partir de hoy seré su nuevo profesor, lamento mucho el incidente de hace unos instantes, no fui bien informado de que acaban de tener la clase de educación física... en fin espero que podamos llevarnos bien y que yo pueda llegar a ser su amigo- dijo totalmente nervioso._

_-Bienvenido Naruto-Sensei- dijeron todos los alumnos al unísono._

_(-Cielos son más educados de lo que pensaba, gracias kamy-sama-)_

_-Bueno Voy a pasar la lista-Dijo muy emocionado_

_-Miku Atzuky- _

_-hai- dijo una niña totalmente desinteresada de cabellos negros y jugando con un celular._

_-Atzuky-san los celulares están...- (-prohibidos... mejor lo dejo así ya e comenzado bastante mal-)._

_-Bueno La siguiente es Hinata Hyuuga-_

_-No esta... no viene desde hace mucho tiempo- respondieron los niños._

_-SI puedo ver la boleta de asistencia... Bueno LA siguiente es Rina Amane...-_

_-Hi, HI, HI- dijo una niña rubia muy inquieta, dando brinquitos para llamar la atención._

_-Sensei ¿cuantos años tienes?- dijo rina._

_-Emm 19 años-_

_-Wauuu- dijeron todos los niños del salon._

_-Y ¿tiene Novia?- dijo rina._

_-espera que estoy tomando lista- _

_-entonces no tienes- dijo rina._

_-no No tengo... ahora el siguiente es-_

_-EN ese caso ¡YO SERE SU NOVIA! Despues de todo- djo la niña sonrojándose adrede -ya me ha visto desnuda-_

_-¡QUEE? SENSEI PERVERTIDO!- gritaron las niñas del salon_

_-¡HEY NO DIGAS COSAS QUE PUEDAN MALINTERPRETARCE ADEMAS FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- -Y... SEÑORITA AKZUKY NO TOMES FOTOS-_

_-en realidad estoy enviando el video que acabo de grabar-_

_-¡PUES ME LO DEJAS PEOR!-_

_Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos azules y ojos perla la cual Se negaba a salir de su abitacion, recibía el video que acababa de grabar Miku..._

_

* * *

_

_ ¿FIN?... depende de ustedes_


	2. CAP 1 PARTE 2

-¿DIA difícil?- pregunto shion sensei.

-Ha- dijo naruto que se encontraba echado enzima de un escritorio en la sala de maestros... –shion-sensei- dijo naruto sonriéndole.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal la clase?- pregunto

-Y... digamos que son bastante hiperactivos...- Dijo naruto sonrriendo.

-Debe ser duro ¿no? Comenzar a dar clases apenas te trasladaste-

-Admito que no es lo como me lo imaginaba... pero estoy seguro que podré continuar-

-Si hay algo que necesites no dudes en avisarme ¿ok?- le dijo sonriente shion.

-Bueno... Hay una alumna que por el registro no ha venido en mucho tiempo... Hinata Hyuuga- dijo naruto.

-a ver... si una excelente alumna, tanto buenas calificaciones como buen comportamiento, no tenía problemas con sus compañeros, aun era un poco inestable...-

-¿Inestable?- pregunto naruto.

-Si... ella cuando asistía a esta escuela era muy tímida, casi no hablaba, además que se sentía intimidada casi por cualquier cosa... y rompía a llorar...-

-entiendo...-

-bueno iré a despedirme de mis otros alumnos hasta pronto Naruto-sensei-

-hasta mañana shion-sempai-

Se sentó y comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le habían dicho...

-chica emocionalmente inestable... profesor que dimitió por causas desconocidas para hasta ahora... me ronda la duda pero... dejando esto de lado hay no e podido dar la clase como hubiera querido con todo esto... es mas ni siquiera e revisado los libros de contenido de el anterior profesor ... a bueno tengo un rato antes de irme a casa así... que...

Abrió rápidamente el primer cuaderno de contenidos dados...

No se si estupefacto es la palabra para describir como quedo... pero si se debe aclarar naruto se encontraba de piedra por las varias notas que cayeron del libro, Un fuerte impacto fue el que sintió ya que casi todas estaban escritas en un papel con flores impresas en el, las otras solo eran de papel común a cualquier cuaderno...

Muérete... Das Asco... No nos jodas NAKAMURA... ¡CALLATE LLA!.. ¡BETE DEL COLEGUIO! ¡OJALA TE MUERAS! ¡IDIOTA! ¡MUERETE!...

-¿Qué es esto?... Maltrato contra el profesor... considerando que los niños sean los culpables... si ellos fueron capases de escribir esto...esto realmente me da miedo... como pueden unos niños de entre 10 y 11 años hacer esto... cálmate tranquilo es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones... es mas ni siquiera sabia el nombre del anterior profesor me acabo de enterar por estos libros...-

De repente una vos muy familiar interrumpió los pensamientos de naruto.

-¡Sensei-sensei!-

-Rina ¿aun no te has ido a casa?-

-estoy esperando a Miku, mire encontré un trébol de cuatro hojas, lo pegare en una hoja y se cumplirán todos mis deseos- dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila.

(-A pesar de hacer bromas de ese tipo se nota que todavía es una niña para estas cosas-... -Ese papel... ese papel de colores es... si es ese papel es inconfundible-)

-Amane has sido tu la que a escrito esas cosas a tu anterior sensei... ¡Dime por que haces estas cosas!-

-por ninguna razón en especial-

-¿Cómo dices? HACER ESAS COSAS ESTA...-

-Solo hago lo que Nuestro Nakamura sensei le decía a hina-chan-

-¿C-como dices?-

-El le decía... ¡Eres demasiado callada!.. ¡Deja de Temblar!... ¡DEJA DE LLORRAR POR TODO!... ¡ME CABREO CON SOLO MIRARTE!... ¡POR QUE NO BIENES A CLASES!... ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!... ¡HA SIDO TU CULPA QUE ACABARA ENFERMANDOME!...-

-Aunque me digas eso... deberé... deberé de hablar con tus padres-

En un segundo rina se había bajado las bragas hasta las rodillas aun llevaba su vestido lo que le cubría por completo...

-Sensei-

-¿Q-que h-ha-haces amane?-

-Que pasaría si gritara pidiendo ayuda ahora mismo-

...

Se abrió la puerta de pronto y entro miku al salón...

-¡A BUENAS HORAS AS LLEGADO LLEBO RATO ESPERANDOTE!- dijo rina subiéndose las bragas.

-Gomen-gomen me e retrasado mas de la cuenta-

-Hasta mañana sensei dijo rina mientras se iba-

Se podía escuchar la conversación de las niñas aun desde lejos...-Que hacías bajándote las bragas gratis-... -que acaso quieres que me ponga a cobrar- -Tampoco cambiarias mucho- -Umm e estado pensando en cambiarme el nombre a "Blanca Nieves" jajaja- -Payasa-

Naruto cuando logro salir del shock post traumatico...

(-¡QUE DE MONIOS A SIDO ESTO!... UNA NIÑA AMENASANDOME A MÍ... PERO TIENE RASON SI GRITABA AUNQUE LES EXPLICARA TODO NO ME CREERIAN... ME PROCESARIAN POR ABUSADOR... POR LOLICON... Y AUNQUE NO SE PROBARA EL ABUSO... ME DESPEDIRIAN... SERIA SEÑALADO EN LA CALLE COMO UN PEDOFILO... ESA NIÑA DE VERDAD QUERIA ARRUINAR MI VIDA... esto es demasiado para mi... yo... yo quizás deba dimitir... -)

Esa palabra resonó dentro de su cabeza... el anterior profesor dimitió... quieren que el renuncie... anterior profesor perfil de los estudiantes... malo...

(- tienen miedo de que los trate igual que el anterior profesor... quizás deba salir de dudas ahora mismo... si es una buena idea ire a ver a hinata Hyuuga y saldré de dudas-)

-Aquí es esta es la dirección-

-Disculpe... soy naruto Uzumaqui el nuevo profesor de hinata hyuuga a venido a verla-

-Gracias por molestarse en venir soy hyuuga neji... encantado de conocerlo déjeme decirle que no esperaba a un profesor tan joven - dijo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas...

-Me lo dicen muy a menudo... pero déjeme asegurarle que tengo los certificados correspondientes para hacerme cargo de la docencia de la clase-

-no quise ofenderlo solo es que es sorprendente el echo... Con respecto a hinata-sama déjeme advertirle esa niña es como decirlo...-

-Sobran las explicaciones me permitiría un hablar a solas con ella-

-claro solo espere un momento-

* * *

**-Relata naruto-**

Cuando entre la pude ver a ella... estaba ahí sentada con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo... su corto cabello azulado y su flequillo le cubrían el rostro impidiéndome ver sus ojos...

-Etoo... hola soy naruto Uzumaqui tu nuevo sensei- -Encantado de conocerte-

No hubo respuesta de ella

-Me sorprendieron tus buenas calificaciones... son increíbles ¿crees que puedas volver pronto a clases?

De nuevo no obtuve respuesta de ella... no debería estar diciendo esto... pero ¿que le digo?

-Escucha-... –Amane me a dicho que tu anterior profesor... te a dicho cosas desagradables-

Pude ver como comenzaban a escurrir lagrimas por sus mejillas... todo era cierto... debía decir algo que la aliviara rápido

-Escucha lo lamento mucho... los profesores no deberían de tratar así a sus estudiantes...- Deben estar en los momentos mas difíciles para apoyarlos y animarlos... lamento mucho las cosas horribles que te a dicho en anterior sensei... ni los otros profesores, ni tus padres se dieron cuanta de lo mucho que estabas sufriendo verdad...-

Le tendí un pañuelo mió para que se secara las lágrimas...

-Faltar a clases era la única manera que tuviste de defenderte ¿cierto?-

No resistí mas y la abrace mientras continuaba llorando... realmente ella me recordó a mi en muchas ocasiones... yo comprendía su dolor aunque no sabia como mitigarlo...

-Hinata-chan se como te sientes... escucha... yo... no se como decirte palabras de aliento ya que nunca las e recibido... pero te diré algo de lo que estoy seguro... Siempre que necesites de mí ahí estaré... ni importa cuando sea, Te prometo que nunca te are daño ni te lastimare como lo han hecho ese tipo de personas... nunca mas estarás sola... y nunca mas nadie te ara daño... te prometo protegerte y cuidarte hasta que ya no me necesites mas y puedas seguir tu propio camino...-

Ahí fue cuando puede ver su rostro... toda ruborizada me miro a los ojos y me sonrió... la pude contemplar bien... su cabello corto era perfecto, tenia la piel de porcelana y blanca como la nieve... sus ojos... eran de un color perla maravilloso... y aun con esas lagrimitas se veía hermosa... su sonrisa me conmovió... se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil y bella como esas muñequitas en miniatura que venden en esas convenciones de otakus... me separe de ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas con mi pañuelo... mire la ora eran casi las 11 de la noche ya era demasiado tarde...

-es muy tarde ya debo marcharme... fue un honor conocerte Hinata espero que pronto puedas volver a clases... hasta luego-

**-FIN RELATO NARUTO- **

* * *

**-Relata Hinata-**

Neji me aviso que estuviera lista... al perecer mi nuevo sensei me había venido a ver...

Se abrió la puerta y pude ver que alguien enfrente mió se sentó... no lo pude ver... o mejor dicho no lo quise ver... tenia miedo... mucho miedo de que fuera como nakamura-sensei

-Etoo... hola soy naruto Uzumaqui tu nuevo sensei- -Encantado de conocerte-

No respondí me había quedado sin habla...

-Me sorprendieron tus buenas calificaciones... son increíbles ¿crees que puedas volver pronto a clases?

De nuevo ni una sala silaba salio de mi boca...

-Escucha- su vos se había tornado seria y eso me asustaba –Amane me a dicho que tu anterior profesor... te a dicho cosas desagradables-

Al decir eso miles de recuerdos volvieron a mi mente... y temí de que el me tratase igual... no pude evitar comenzar a llorar... realmente tenia miedo de volver a ser tratada así...

-Escucha lo lamento mucho... los profesores no deberían de tratar así a sus estudiantes...-

Al escuchar eso me quede sorprendida el se estaba disculpando por algo que no había echo

- Deben estar en los momentos mas difíciles para apoyarlos y animarlos... lamento mucho las cosas horribles que te a dicho en anterior sensei... ni los otros profesores, ni tus padres se dieron cuanta de lo mucho que estabas sufriendo verdad...-

Y piensa que repetírmelo me ayudara a superarlo... realmente quise que dejara de decir palabras bacías... no lo conocía y no confiaba en el temía por mi... realmente pensaba que yo creería palabras de un desconocido... solo quería que se marchara y me dejara tranquila... sus palabras me lastimaban tanto como las de los demás.

En un momento el m tendió un pañuelo...

-Faltar a clases era la única manera que tuviste de defenderte ¿cierto?-

Idiota deja de decir esas cosas no entiendes que no estoy bien... que no confió en ti...

En un momento repentino me abraso... y... y pude ver su rostro... era hermoso era un chico de unos 19 años... cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules color cielo... pude ver en sus ojos, la honestidad en sus palabras realmente el sabia como me sentía...

-Hinata-chan se como te sientes...-cuando me llamo así mi pequeño corazón ce acelero y no pude evitar ruborizarme...

-escucha... yo... no se como decirte palabras de aliento ya que nunca las e recibido... pero te diré algo de lo que estoy seguro... Siempre que necesites de mí ahí estaré... ni importa cuando sea, Te prometo que nunca te are daño ni te lastimare como lo han hecho ese tipo de personas... nunca mas estarás sola... y nunca mas nadie te ara daño... te prometo protegerte y cuidarte hasta que ya no me necesites mas y puedas seguir tu propio camino...-

Esas palabras aun retumban en mi mente... siempre estará ahí para mi... nunca estaré sola... el me protegerá... nunca me ara daño... eso fue lo mas hermoso que me han dicho en toda mi vida... como no creerle cuando e visto la mirada de verdad en sus ojos... es la primera ves que me siento feliz... el es la primera persona adulta en la que puedo confiar... no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento... tan lindo, su sonrisa me dejaba sin aliento... toda robotizada... mis lagrimas ahora eran de felicidad... el era mi nuevo sensei...

En un momento el miro su reloj...

-es muy tarde ya debo marcharme... fue un honor conocerte Hinata espero que pronto puedas volver a clases... hasta luego-

No quería que se fuera... me dolía el pecho con solo saber que se iba a marchar... pero no puede hacer nada... ni siquiera pude despedirme... de mi boca no salio ni una silaba para decirle adiós... solo tiempo después de marcharse puede decir algo...

-Hasta mañana sensei-... –sensei- dije como si se encontrara allí aforrándome a su pañuelo -Me e enamorado-.

* * *

Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO ESTE Y EL ANTERIOR FORMAN EL PRIMER CAPITULO... EN FIN HACEPTO TODO CUALQUIER CLASE DE MENSAJE..Propuestas de matrimonio, cartas bombas... halagos, insultos, palabras de los 50 que ya nadie usa como "pichones"... jajaja perdón no pude aguantarme la broma hasta el próximo cap si ustedes quieren...


	3. Chapter 3

...

(-haa... hay es mi segundo día como profesor... han sucedido muchas cosas en un solo

Día... sin contar que una alumna me amenazo con arruinar mi vida acusándome de pervertido... Espero no arrepentirme a final de mes de mi decisión como la otra vez...

-Flash Back-

-oye dobe ya buscaste pareja para el baile-

-ni de broma sasuke ya sabes que no quiero tener nada mas que ver con mujeres solo trae problemas-

-Viejo te diría que le des otra oportunidad al amor... para así sonar algo profundo ese es el truco para que las mujeres caigan a tus pies... pero te lo voy a decir en idioma de hombres... si no traes una chica con tigo para el baile de graduación ¡SERAS UN COMPLETO PERDEDOR!...

-Prefiero ser un tonto que estar mal acompañado-

-solo lo digo por tu propio bien... venir sin pareja es malo para tu reputación dobe espero que no te arrepientas a fin de mes-

-¿y desde cuando me importa mi reputación?-

-Ok tu decides... a por cierto ya deberías olvidarte de lo que te sucedió con saku...-

-ni la menciones-

-ok suerte-

-nos vemos-

...Y en el baile a fin de mes...

-Me arrepiento, me arrepiento, maldición que idiota fui... estoy solo como una ostra mientras todos se divierten-

-Fin del Flash back-)

-Ahh- suspiro naruto.

-Dicen que un suspiro es un beso no dado-

-Ha Shion-sensei-

-¿naruto-sensei que hace aquí solo suspirando en el aula de profesores? ¿Acaso tiene mal de amores? Jijijij- rio coquetamente shion mientras que mentalmente se decía (-¡Que haya roto con su novia por dios que haya roto con su novia!-)

-Ojala señorita shion yo me apego al dicho mejor solo que mal acompañado... solo recordaba lo duro del día de aller... y no se como me mente divago con el día de mi graduación-

-A veces es bueno divagar un poco con los recu... ¡¿Cómo?... Perdón creo que estoy delirando... ¿acaso me dijo que o tenia novia?-

-Si, así es... no veo porque le sorprende-

-Bueno etoo... digo me sorprendí porque un chico de su edad... y tan atract... digo usualmente están rodeados de novias...-

-No todos tenemos la suerte suya shion sensei de encontrar una pareja ideal-

-etoo yo tampoco tengo novio-

-De veras... yo al verla... con lo alegre y realizada podría jurar que ha encontrado todo lo que hacia falta para ser feliz... entre ello alguien especial-

-Etoo nop yo todavía sigo esperando a mi príncipe azul, jijiji- (-de echo lo tengo enfrente mío y no lo puedo dejar escapar-) –Debo parecer una quinceañera hablando tonterías...-

-Etoo naruto-sensei ¿le podría pedir un favor?-

-dígame señorita shion-

-me podría tratar de "tu" es que el "usted" me hace sentir muy mayor además me gustaría... me gustaría que fuéramos amigos...-

No se si para la suerte o desgracia de nuestro protagonista el es tan despistado que no capto el coqueteo de shion así que le pareció solo una charla casual entre profesores...

-Claro Dattebayo seremos amigos- dijo emocionado naruto por haber echo una nueva amiga.

-jijiji nunca había escuchado esa palabra suena linda cuando la dices jijijji-

-Por favor no te burles es un mal habito la dije siempre desde niño-

-No te sienta mal... a mi me gusta-

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir al salón a esperar... los chicos deben de estar por entrar-

-En el salón de clases-

-Bueno ya esta la mayoría ya falta poco para que toque la campana-

-Esa es- dijo rina

-Si si es Hina-chan-dijo miku

-¡Waaaah! ¡Hina-chaaan!-Rina

-rina-chan, Miku-chan-Hinata

-¿Como has estado?-Miku

-Me tenias preocupadita "Ahora el castigo"-dijo maliciosamente rina

-jajajjajajjaj- (hinata se descostillaba de risa mientras ambas le hacían cosquillas) –ya basta por favor-

(-Rina amane entre esa amabilidad con sus amigas y la tendencia a amenazar a sangre fría a sus profesores ¿Cual es su verdadera personalidad?- pensó naruto –Sin contar que saco notas pésimas en la ultima examen... es problemática en mas de un sentido)

Luego de 2 horas de clase...

-etoo s-s-sen-sensei-dijo tartamudeando hinata –Etoo a-aq-aquí t-te-tengo los de-deberes que debía traer hasta ahora-

- hinata-chan me alegra que hayas venido... a si los deberes, luego los revisare, estoy seguro que no tendrás ninguna dificultad-

-¡H-hi-hina-tta-chan!- se decía hinata media sorprendida y toda ruborizada.

-¡QUE NARISES ES ESA FORMA DE LLAMAR A HINA-CHAN, ESO ES UN ABUSO DE CONFIANSA... ¡LOLICON!-Grito simulando furia Miku.

-Sensei, hinata... como pudieron engañarme, snif, y yo que creí que teníamos algo especial, sensei ¡Idiota!-Fingía llorar rina

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS! NO ME DI CUENTA QUE LA LLAME ASI! ¡Y TU NO ERES MI NOVIA YA DEJA DE DECIR COSAS QUE PUEDEN MALINTERPRETARCE!- gritaba furioso naruto.

-¿A si? y ahora nos va a negar que fue a casa de hinata y se quedo con ella en su habitación- Miku

-HAAAA- gritaron los niños –Sensei solo con hinata en una habitación- gritaban las niñas –Pervertido- mientras que los niños –sensei Solo con Hinata en una habitación... Viejo será nuestro nuevo dios ajjajajajja... ¡Salve OH gran el emperador Naruto-sagua!-

-Suficiente... Silencio- (levanto la vos calmado naruto) -ya se lo que tratan de hacer... miren ese truco es tan viejo... yo lo hacia cuando estaba en primaria... entretener al profesor y así saltearnos las tareas... j aja ja muy buen intento niños... ahora copien lo que voy a escribir en el pizarrón deberán traerlo para mañana- (jajaja niñatos no tienen un solo truco que no conozca- se reía)

-Maldición no funciono...-dijo miku

-No te preocupes tengo un has bajo la manga-dijo rina

-Miku-chan, Hina-chan... ¿que les perece este lindo vestido negro que traigo?-

-Es muy bonito- dijeron al unísono...-

-Y también traigo braguitas negras que hacen juego con el-

-¡Enséñalas!, ¡enséñalas!-

-Bueno pero solo un momento-

Naruto hacia lo posible por ignorar a las niñas mientras pensaba (-¿braguitas negras? ¿Eso es lo que le compran los padres a sus hijas en estos días?-) y en un segundo... la tiza se partió obligándolo a mirar en la dirección de rina donde la tiza había saltado...

-era broma- Dijo maliciosamente rina que tenia el vestido levantado y mostraba un pantalón corto negro muy pequeño...

-HAAA SENSEI ES UN PEVERTIDO HA INTENTADO VERME LAS BRAGAS-

-NOO SOLO BUSCABA LA TIZA-

-vale paguen los que perdieron-miku

-No puede ser porque tenia que darse vuelta- dijeron unos niños

-¡¿QUE ESTABAN APOSTANDO POR MI?- naruto.

-sensei y yo que creía en usted- dijo hinata molesta y decepcionada.

-¡Noooo! Hinata yo solo...-

-Y como nos fue-rina

-Solo ganamos 300 yenes-miku

-solo tres apostaron a que no se daría vuelta-rina

-¡NO CERIMOS QUE LO ARIA!-

-¿Nadie me tiene fe?... suficiente rina las apuestas esta prohibidas...Devuélveles a todos su dinero- naruto

-Buaaa, sensei es malo y el quiso verme las braga buaaa-rina lloraba.

-rina no llores solo...- nuestro compasivo naruto la intentaba consolar...

-IDIOTA JAJAJJAAJ- rina se había escapado... -¡corre rina-chan!- gritaba miku... –-Rina vuelve aquí en este instan...-

...Campana de salida...

-¡Adiós Sensei!- gritaron los niños que salieron corriendo dejándolo solo...

- a fin de cuentas me la hicieron... esos niños me distrajeron y no se llevaron nada de tarea... Haaa...-

-etoo s-sen-sensei-

-¿hinata aun sigues aquí?-

-s-si aun no e copiado la tarea...-

-No hace falta hinata si ninguno de tus compañeros la va a hacer... ¡solo be y disfruta de tu día!-

-¿Pero sensei?-

-no hay pero que valga... solo sal y disfruta el día libre te veo mañana y no te quedes porque es peligroso para ti salir muy tarde ¿sip?-

-s-sensei gracias p-por p-pre-preocuparse por mí e ir a mi casa ayer-

-Jeje ni lo menciones espero que podamos ser amigos... adiós hina-chan nos vemos mañana-

-Relata hinata-

-Jeje ni lo menciones espero que podamos ser amigos... adiós hina-chan nos vemos mañana-naruto

(-Esas palabras me dolieron... es por eso que duele tanto mi pequeño corazón... amigos... ¿solo soy su amiga?... ¿no tiene ningún interés especial así mi?... intento no darle problemas... no Salí corriendo como los demás... ni lo moleste durante la clase como rina y miku... porque siento que no valgo nada... porque me dio esperanzas ayer... para destruirlas hoy... se esta por ir...-)

-naruto-sensei ¿ya se va? ¿Quiere que vayamos juntos?-shion

-claro por mi esta perfecto-naruto.

(-Esa mujer... esa profesora tiene interés en mi sensei... lo tiene escrito por toda la cara... HAAA me siento furiosa, porque ahora ella quiere quitármelo-) hinata

-sabe conozco un excelente restaurante de fideos... si tienes una hora o dos podríamos pasar por allí-

(-No... porque sensei no diga que si por lo que mas quiera...-)

-Unn suena tentador pero aun no e preparado la clase de mañana y...-naruto.

(-Gracias a dios sensei... sabia que no me iba a fallar-)

-Solo serán unas horas además "hacen un excelente ramen"-

-¿! COMO RAMEN! Me apunto jejeje-

(-Esa maldita profesora... También noto que hoy en el almuerzo sensei devoro 5 platos de ramen, y no paraba de repetir que era su favorito... tengo que hacer algo... ¿pero que?... ya se tengo que pensar como rina-chan... que aria rina-chan ahora... lo tengo-)

-HAAAAAUUCHH- hinata.

-¿Hinata-chan estas bien?- dijo naruto angustiado...

-M-me L-las-lastime E-el To-billo- dijo hinata asiéndose la dolida.

-Dios no puedes caminar... te... llevare a tu casa- dijo naruto cargándola en sus brazos.

-N-no sensei usted iba a salir con Shion-sensei no quiero molestarlos- dijo hinata.

-De que estas hablando estas herida ¡ERES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE QUALQUER SALIDA AHORA QUEDATE QUIETA QUE TE LLEBARE A TU CASA!... uff creo que me altere... Shion dejemos para otro día la salida ¿te parece?-

-Claro Naruto-kun no hay problema-

(-Jajá jajá no se porque me entraron ganas de reírme... no te dejare que me quites a mi sensei... míranos como nos vamos y el me carga como una princesa) –Mmmmmmmm-

(-¿Esa mocosa me saco la lengua?-) (hinata y naruto ya estaban lejos cuando lo comprendió... y grito) -¡MALDITA CRIAAA LO ISISTE A PROPOSITOOO!-

(-Estoy en los brazos de mi sensei... los latidos de su corazón son tan relajantes-)

-Fin del relata hinata-

(-huele delicioso... su perfume es muy rico...es aroma a lirios... perece como una muñequita hecha a mano... es perfecta... tan linda... y no me causa problemas... no tuve tiempo de mirarla ni un segundo en la clase con los otros niños hiperactivos... SIP estaba en lo cierto en lo que pensé ayer ella es preciosa...-)

-s-sen-sensei...-

-si hinata ¿que sucede?-

-n-no s-se me q-que-quede viendo fijo me da mucha pena- decía colorada como un jitomate

-A perdón me quede pensando...- (-Bien echo baka ni se te ocurra decirle que pensabas que ella es linda de lo contrario pensara mal... pensara que eres un lolicon-)

-¿e-en que pensaba?-

-etoo nada...- (-cambia de tema, cambia de tema-) –hinata ¿por aquí es tu casa?-

-S-si ya falta 500 metros derechos y luego gira a la izquierda, y luego a la izquierda y sigue otros 600 hasta una casa de puertas de roble...-

-Mejor tu avísame cuando aya que girar-

-S-sensei... necesito un consejo- (-Aquí voy es todo o nada me voy a jugar por usted sensei-)

-Dime hinata te aconsejare lo mejor que pueda- (-si al fin algo en lo que la puedo ayudar-)

-Etoo vera... estee – (-dios no se como decírselo-

-Este Hinata estas mas roja que la luz de alto del semáforo... dime ¿es algo vergonzoso?-

(-HAAAAA DIOS YA SE DIO CUENTA-) –¡SIII ME GUSTA UN CHICO MAYOR QUE YO!- grito apenada

-mmmmmm- pensó

-q-qu-que s-su-suce-sucede se-sensei-

-la verdad no soy el mas indicado en dar consejos de amor... no e tenido novia desde que sak... desde los 12 años...-

-¿que sucedió?-

-No me gusta hablar de eso... pero resumiendo la chica que me gustaba salio conmigo solo para acercarse a mi mejor amigo ya que el le gustaba yo no... Y... todo acabo mal... gracias a dios mi amigo y yo un somos amigos..-

-Dios es horrible... y por eso no ha querido tener novia sensei-

-Algo así... digamos que no confió en las demás personas-

-lo entiendo... a mi me pasaba lo mismo... en las únicas en quien confiaba eran mis amigas... pero apenas lo conocí supe que el no me aria daño... que el entendía mi dolor... el problema es que yo tengo solo 11 años y el es mayor que yo...-  
-¿Cómo MAYOR NO ME DIGAS QUE ES UN VIEJO... HINATA ESOS LOLICON SON DE LO PEOR... NO TE LE ACERQUE NUNCA MAS ESE MALDITO VIEJO PERVERTIDO BUSCANDO NIÑAS ¡! HAAAA!-

-Etoo sensei es un chico mayor por su aspecto debería ir a preparatoria-

-haa me dejas tranquilo... un minuto ¿tranquilo? ¿HINATA QUE TAN MAYOR ES?-

-Etoo es casi de su edad... eso no importa quiero preguntarle algo-

-Bueno... creo que no es un pervertido así que esta todo bien-

-Etoo ¿a-al-alguien C-co-como u-us-usted se in-interesaría M-mi?-

-¿Cómo?- decía sorprendido naruto

-D-digo S-si yo ¿L-le parezco bonita sensei?.. Onegai dígame la verdad... onegai sensei...-

(-haa no me mires así...con esos ojitos perla mirándome toda ruborizada... es lo mas kawai que aya visto en mi vida eres tan linda-) –unn etooo... si hinata eres muy bonita...-

-¿D-de ver-verdad?-

-si...-

-no me miente... de verdad ¿le perezco linda?-

-si hinata de verdad eres muy linda...-

-O sea que... yo le gu-gusto... aunque sea un poquito...-

-Supongo que me gustas aunque sea u poquito jejeje muy buena deducción... mira Hemos llegado-

-¿He?... si... hemos llegado... sensei ya puedo caminar gracias por todo...-

-Adiós hinata ten mucho cuidado...-

-Arigauto... sensei... lo quiero mucho...-dijo cerrando la puerta...

-y yo a ti hinata-chan... y yo a ti...-


End file.
